


Reducir, reciclar, reutilizar.

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: Cuando estás viendo una película y te aburres, tienes varias opciones. Marcarte un plot what plot con quien tienes al lado es una de ellas. [2 drabbles + 1 viñeta] [AfroditaxMilo]





	Reducir, reciclar, reutilizar.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**1\. Reducir.**

 

No lo entiendo. Solo porque le clavé catorce agujas. Bueno... quince para ser exactos, pero no le clavé la lengua en la boca ni la polla en el culo, que es a lo que vamos. No entiendo por qué se empeñan en emparejarme con Kanon cuando él está muy bien en su casita y yo en la mía, aquí contigo, _my baby_ , sentados los dos en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa, nuestras piernas enredadas, con esa botella de vino que tapa el logotipo del canal. En resumen: aquí estamos, Escorpio y Piscis, dos signos de agua abandonados a la mala postura y a la peor vida, viendo esta mierda de película que emiten esta noche por televisión.

Es soporífera, por cierto, pero no te lo he dicho, porque a ti parece que te gusta. Pero... quizás podríamos cambiar de canal cuando llegue la próxima tanda de comerciales o...

Me miras y alzas una ceja. ¿Acaso me has leído la mente? Pensaba que tu especialidad eran los venenos y las puñaladas por la espalda en forma de rosas con espinas clavadas a traición.

Sonríes de medio lado y entreabres la boca para dejar que esa hábil lengua recorra tu labio inferior. ¿Qué insinúas?

Ah, joder, yo estoy bien contigo, pero claro, solo una persona en todo el Santuario sabe que tú y yo estamos juntos, y las probabilidades de que otros crean que mantengo una estrecha relación con quien a día de hoy es mi mejor amigo aumentan, pero yo solo quiero reducirlo todo a que sepan que a quien quiero es a ti. Es normal, supongo, ya que últimamente en público me muestro más cercano a Kanon que a cualquiera. Pero es solo que nos guardamos algunos secretos mutuamente. Si yo te contara lo que sé que ocurre en la Casa de Géminis...

Eso me lleva a pensar en que quizás otros no puedan confesar sus amores a los cuatro vientos pero... ¿qué tal si diéramos el paso para contarles esto a todos ya que nosotros sí podemos? ¿Si le plantásemos dos pares de cojones a la vida de una vez por todas?

¿De qué tienes miedo? Hace tiempo que lo dejaste con él... ahora somos tú y yo.

 

* * *

 

**2\. Reciclar.**

 

Sí, salimos juntos durante años.

Sí, estuvo muy bien mientras pude disfrutarlo, no voy a mentir. Seré sincero. Ese italiano sabía cómo encontrar mi punto G justo en el momento preciso. La última vez que urgó bajo mis pantalones estábamos justo así, recostados en el sofá fingiendo que atendíamos a lo que aparecía en la pantalla de televisión. Pero ahora me interesa que me lo encuentres tú, y me liberes de esta tortura de película que has elegido ver. ¿En serio te está gustando esta porquería? Mira, Milo, a decir verdad, preferiría pasar esta noche de cualquier otra manera, pero estoy en este sofá aguantando esta... no sé cómo pueden llamarlo “película.” Con razón la emiten a esta hora. Cuando no la ve nadie, cuando todos prefieren estar durmiendo o follando y no amuermándose delante del televisor.

¿Qué pasa? Giras la cabeza y me miras intrigado. Alzo una ceja esperando que anticipes una respuesta a una pregunta que no va a salir de mis labios porque quizás te ofendería. Parecías tan ansioso por ver esto...

Oye, quizás... si pasamos de... y... nos montamos nuestra propia versión...

Sí, estaría bien que me hicieses olvidar otra vez a ese maldito que destruyó el trío que formábamos Shura, él y yo. Ah, sí, Shura, ahí donde lo ves, tan disciplinado, callado y enigmático, tan formal... ¿Pues sabes qué? Mientras Aioros estuvo muerto él no se conformó con hacerse pajas para honrar a su memoria. Oh, sí, eso es lo que todos creen, que se quedaba en casita tocándose mientras recordaba su amor de infancia, o tal vez creen que visitaba la Quinta Casa por las noches para observar a Aioria por la ventana y reavivar los recuerdos. Porque sí, el leoncito se pasó años pareciéndose a su hermano, pero luego llegó el cangrejo, y hasta se quedaron juntos dejándome al margen después de habernos chupado las pollas a tres bandas. Pero ahora que Aioros vuelve a estar vivo y más bueno que el pan, al muy cabrón ya no le gusta el marisco e intenta hacerle creer al centauro que se mantuvo fiel y célibe solo por él. Llamémoslo “amor verdadero con licencia a rozar a terceros.”

Oh, sí, Shura, todavía me la pone dura. Mira, me han salido dos poemas. Creo que se me está yendo la cabeza por culpa del vino y del hastío que me causa esta jodida película.

Mira, Milo, para esto no hacen falta palabras. Podría mandar a todos a tomar por culo, pero resulta que quien quiere que le den precisamente por ahí soy yo. O darte yo a ti, me da lo mismo. Así que voy a agarrar el mando a distancia con una mano y tu polla con la otra.

Prepárate, escorpión, no me mires así, como si fuera a clavarte una rosa con veneno por la espalda, porque lo que te clavaré no será precisamente eso. Vamos a rendirnos, ahora, porque necesito reciclar sentimientos y generar nuevos recuerdos eróticos, y tú eres quien en este momento estás conmigo.

 

* * *

 

**3\. Reutilizar.**

 

Camus. Cama. Camus. Cama. Joder, Afrodita, podrías haberte esperado un poco y ahora mismo no estaría clavándome el mando a distancia en la rabadilla mientras te encaramas encima de mí buscando lo que sabes que acabarás consiguiendo. Eres terrible, rosita, me tienes atrapado en tus zarzales y lo sabes. Qué listo eres, cabrón. Sabías que me pillarías enseguida, que no te haría falta siquiera tocarme la fibra sensible. Llegaste justo a tiempo, cuando todo me daba igual. Cuando me hubiera tirado a medio Santuario luego del despecho que “monsieur stalagmite” me provocó cuando dijo que le importaba más reconciliarse con el puto Surt que todo lo que había vivido conmigo.

Estupendo, que le den por el culo a Camus con un carámbano, porque es de las pocas erecciones que va a encontrar por esas tierras. Que les vaya bonito a los dos, que aquí estoy bien contigo.

Ah sí, con diferencia, eres mucho más pasional y explosivo que él. Te prefiero a ti Afroauuch! Uh, ese mordisquito estuvo muy bien... A ver qué te traes entre dientes y lengua por ahí abajo... Hm... esos ojos que asoman entre tu flequillo me dicen que pronto llegará mi turno. ¿Te gusta cambiar las tornas a mitad de juego? Me parece excelente, porque a partir de ahora tengo toda la intención de reutilizar mi polla exclusivamente para tu satisfacción.

 

Joder, si llego a saber que el sexo contigo iba a ser así no habría perdido años haciendo sándwich entre Cáncer y Capricornio. Ay, escorpión, habría ido directamente a clavar mi culo en tu aguijón. Oh, sí, hoy tengo complejo de poeta, debe ser cosa de tu influencia, o de que me tocaste el nervio adecuado. Hoy estoy que me salgo, que me corro de... aah... sí, por todos los dioses, Milo. No te pares ahora... ni se te ocurra.

 

Ay, Afrodita, cuando mañana le cuente esto a Kanon va a flipar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fic con intención de apoyar un evento del foro Saintseiyayaoi: Camino del subforo, y con ello aportar otro fic a quienes gustan de la pareja Afrodita/Milo. Quienes me conocen saben que suelo escribir otro tipo de historias mucho más trabajadas. Eso no significa que reniegue de esta, pero dejo claro que no acostumbro a deslizarme por estos terrenos. Esta roza el PWP, pero es cierto que tenía ganas de escribir algo así xD. Si quieren leer algo más profundo, con sentido y argumento, busquen entre el resto de mis fics.


End file.
